


Too late to go back

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was far too late for them to go back to what they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tarde demais para voltar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215297) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #021 - late.

The Inquisitor did her best to bridge the distance between them, and for a moment, it seemed to work. They loved each other, after all, and had a history together. They knew each other so well, and they didn’t know each other at all, both of those statements were true at the same time, although not in the same way. Yet, they knew each other better now, the good and the bad, and they couldn’t pretend things were as before. It was far too late for them to go back to what they were. But they would still try anyway.


End file.
